


Just a beginning

by findingvm



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingvm/pseuds/findingvm
Summary: "Tessa is apparently taking a nap. I texted her. Scott said she's napping."I guess Jenn inspired me :)





	Just a beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first VM fanfic so be cool haha.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THIS IS ONLY FICTION
> 
> Tell me what you think! Good or bad, i accept critics.

 

After hours spent visiting beautiful places around the city of Antwerp in Belgium, Tessa and Scott decided to go back to the hotel and relax for a while. 

The main reason for their visit in this European city was for the Gold Medal Plates, the main events happened in the evenings so they still had lots of free time to explore a bit.  
Both Tessa and Scott had separate rooms, but one was never occupied. It had become a habit, for the past 2 months, for them to find their ways back to the other's room.

  
They both lied down with the intention of just watching tv and enjoying each other's presence, but Tessa was soon dozing in Scott's arms, the long day she had spent walking around the city catching up to her.  
She quickly checked Twitter, replying to fans who asked her to bring the tour to other countries, then set her phone down and turned towards Scott - who was watching a hockey game on TV - bringing her body close to him so that she was lying half on top of him.  
"Are you falling asleep on me, T?" he asked with a chuckle, his hand coming to caress her back gently.

Sleepy Tessa was his favourite and he couldn't shake that feeling of contentment and peacefulness everytime he watched her sleep.

"No, just resting my eyes..." she mumbled against his body, tightening her hold around his torso.  
He laughed to himself as he felt her relax into him; a sign that she was about to fall into dreamland.  
"Sure, kiddo. Don't worry, if you fall asleep, I'll wake you up before dinner."  
"mmkay" she said drowsily as her fingers started playing with his hair. It _was_ getting long but Tessa loved it so much that playing with his hair had become a comforting thing to do.  
He kissed her forehead and let his fingers caress her neck and down her spine. He turned his attention back to the game, happy that she was in his arms.

Their relationship had changed a lot since their comeback but the Olympics, and them winning gold, was what made them realize that there was more than just a close friendship, more than a business partnership.  
After finding out that they were the lucky winners at PyeongChang, they'd quickly celebrated with their coaches and the public before disappearing in to their own private room to celebrate properly, just the two of them.  
_As soon as the doors to their changing room closed behind them, he lifted Tessa into his arms and hugged her tightly, hiding his face into her neck and finally letting the happy tears fall._  
_"We did it, T!" he said, kissing her neck absentmindedly. "I'm so proud of you, kiddo. So, so_ proud. _" he said, pulling back and looking into the gorgeous green shade of her eyes._  
_"I'm proud of us, Scott. This is a beautiful dream come true. Thank you for always believing in me, in us." she said, her own gaze lost in Scott's._  
_"I love you, T. Oh my God, I love you so fucking much." He choked back a sob and leaned down to kiss both her cheeks, her forehead and then her lips, catching her by surprise. She quickly relaxed into the kiss and brought him closer to her by wrapping her arms around his neck._  
_The kiss was soft and chaste, but the emotions conveyed in that exchange made her start crying softly. Tessa's grip around his neck and back was tight as if she was too afraid to let go._  
_He pulled back and stared at her for a long minute, not quite believing how lucky he had gotten to meet her. He smiled softly at her, his gaze wandering from her eyes to her lis._  
_"I'm gonna call our moms so they can come here. This is our moment, T, and they deserve to be with_ us. _" he said, smiling, and placed a long, lingering kiss on her forehead before retrieving his phone_.

  
His thoughts were interrupted by Tessa's phone ringing. He picked it up to turn off the volume, afraid it might wake her, and saw that the text was from Jenn, their friend with whom they had spent most of their moments in Antwerp.

 

>  "Hey, Tess! Are u up for some girl shopping? I was kicked out of my room bc Johnny is rehearsing. Come meet me on the roof if u up for some girl time!! xoxo"

  
He looked down at Tessa and saw that she was deeply asleep.  
He unlocked her phone and typed a quick reply;

 

> "Hey, T is taking a nap rn, I'll tell her to join u if she wakes up within the hour. Otherwise we'll see u at dinner. Scott"

  
He set the phone back on her nightstand and relaxed into the sheets next to his girlfriend.

  
///

  
On their last day in Antwerp, they decided to join the group and visit the city on a bike. They had been lucky enough to have sunny days for their stay in the city and Tessa made Scott promise that they would come back here together soon.  
It was on the flight to France that Tessa and Scott decided that the rumours about them had been going around long enough. Originally, they had both decided to just keep posting pictures and make people understand that they actually were together without having to write an official statement, but the questions and the rumours were overwhelming.  
After a selfie taken on the plane of them side by side, their heads against each other's, Tessa decided to post the picture, announce their relationship and turn off her phone. She couldn't handle the craziness that would follow. Not now anyway.  
So, she posted the pic and took her time to write a caption that would be destined to their fans.

>  "Thank you Belgium, for your chocolate, your flowers, your beautiful places. Thank you for helping us create new memories. We will be back!
> 
> I wanted to address the rumors that have been going around for months now, about Scott and I. That burning question about whether or not we were dating.
> 
> I'm sure you now that we both are very private people and want to keep private life as private as it can be. Especially Scott. And I respect that, and we should All respect that.
> 
> Still, we decided to tell you guys today, because you deserve to know the truth. We've always told you that you should come to us when you read rumors about us.  
>  So yes, we are together. And very much happy. It's still relatively new for us, so we are keeping it to ourselves because we don't want to rush into it, after so many years of close, close friendship.
> 
>   
>  We ask you to remain the amazing and respectful fans that you've been through the years. We can't thank you enough for the amount of respect you've given us even when the rumors were spreading everywhere.
> 
>   
>  We truly have the best fans in the world and everything we do, it's all for you. We just would like to keep this part of our life to ourselves. At least for now. I know you will understand.
> 
>   
>  Next stop, Reims, France. ♥
> 
> #virtuemoir #xx #antwerpt #reims"

She hesitated a second, clicked Send and tossed her phone into her pocket. She turned to Scott, curled against his side and closed her eyes.


End file.
